Partaking of the Forbidden Fruit
by Untold Story
Summary: A one time thing turned into a two time thing, until they didn't care how long it lasted. Then Loki leaves and Tony is left with morning sickness, and lots of questions. Summaries aren't my forte. MPreg, FrostIron. Some things go a bit further then T, so I put it at M. Read at your own risk.
1. Tempted

It'd been nothing but a coming together of raw passion and need, both seeking relief. Finding a spark in an unexpected place only caused them to pause for minutes before they were stumbling to the bedroom, clothes leaving a trail behind them. The god was demanding in his passion, barely even pausing between stretching the mortal and thrusting inside, eager for relief. They both knew that partaking of the forbidden fruit only made it all the sweeter, and so their affair commenced.

While they both acknowledged it wouldn't last long, whatever it was having already lasted for 3 months, this was here and now. The spark turned into a blaze that consumed them, until all was lost and two voices cried out, sweat trailing down naked skin and eyes glazed in the after effects. Tony imagined he saw green sparks explode right before the fire consumed him, but later put it off as his brain backfiring from the sheer magnitude of it.

Six weeks later he was rushing to the bathroom every morning and vomiting his guts out, as well as blanching at the smell of alcohol. He hadn't seen the god since it had happened, and never even imagined the impossible until a week later, when Bruce cornered him, and took him to his lab for some tests.

Both stared in disbelief at the results, although it only took Tony seconds to comprehend what had happened, while Bruce was left questioning all that was sane in the world. After swearing his friend to secrecy until he chose to tell the rest of the team, Tony confided how he figured it had come to this. Banner stared at him in silence for a few minutes, making Tony more and more nervous until he finally broke it with a, "I didn't ask for it! Don't look at me like that!".

"Like what?

"Like I'm a teenager who's just told her parents she's pregnant. God. You pull off the disapproving parent look very well you know."

"I feel like one," Bruce groaned before rubbing his face wearily.

"You swore not to tell. I'm holding you to that until I tell them. Or don't. Either way, you so much as hint, and I'm gone." Tony said petulantly.

"We would find you." Bruce shot back calmly.

"That's beside the point. I could be gone until the kid arrives. God. My kid. _My_ kid."

The look on Tony's face was priceless, so after a solemn pat on the shoulder, Bruce decided to leave him alone so he could come to terms with what the next seven and half months would bring. Let alone what happened afterward.

Tony lowered his face into his hands, eyes unseeing as he stared down at the floor. He'd been a fool when he told himself he wouldn't get attached. He had no way to get into contact with the Trickster, one of his very suitable nicknames, he thought dryly. He growled and pushed off the table before blaring some music and pulling up an old project to work on, seeking a way to clear his mind.

* * *

The next 3 months passed by in a whirl. Tony eventually caved to Bruce's meaningful looks as he developed a bump and told the rest of the team. Steve's face was comical, Natasha and Clint's were stoic in their shock, and Thor's was bewildered, but happy.

"I shall go and immediately search for my brother, to tell him the news!" Thor boomed after a few minutes passed. Tony's "No!" almost went unheard amid the cacophony of the teams questions until Bruce banged on the table, everyone quieting and looking at him cautiously.

"Look, let's give Tony some choice in it all, ok? He's the one going through this, and I will _personally_ ensure he gets that choice, even if it means he disappears for the next few months."

Tony shot him an incredulous look, then mouthed a silent thank you. Bruce rolled his eyes, a bit surprised at what he had said himself. He would do it, but hadn't known until he said so himself just how far he would go. He wondered if the Other Guy had something to do with it.

The rest of the team was quiet for another few minutes, then, as a group, looked silently at Tony.

His eyes widened and he held up his hands. "Look, I've just about lived the last 2 months in denial, then I got a belly and had to face the facts. Give me a bit of time, and I'll let you guys know how I feel about things."

With that, he scooted back his chair and left the room, unconsciously holding his stomach. Bruce looked after him in concern, then shook his head and glared at the team.

"That could've gone a bit better. I understand what you guys are thinking, but we either get past that, or lose a team member, who I assumed was like family to us all now. If not, then I'll hold to my promise and don't bother looking for us if you can't do this one small thing for him."

With that, he walked out after Tony. Avoiding each other's gazes, the rest of the team silently filed out to contemplate what had been revealed.

Natasha was the first to come to grips with it. When Tony stumbled into the kitchen a week later, looking pale and haggard, she silently offered him a piece of toast. He looked at her, and then the toast, in some surprise. Until now they had all avoided him. He had been about to inform Bruce that he was going to Malibu to hide out until the kid came, not having been told the gender of the baby per his request to Bruce when he had examined him.

With a silent nod, Tony took the toast and bit into it, not able to help looking surprised when his stomach didn't object to it. Natasha smirked, just slightly, and patted him on the shoulder before leaving the room. Tony was left standing there holding a piece of toast in silent shock, trying desperately to make sense of it all.

After that, the team silently made accommodations for Tony and his weird habits. He often woke up in weird places covered with a blanket, always knowing it had been Steve. Natasha helped him find foods to keep down, elbowing Clint whenever he gave Tony a weird look after finishing off pickles and rye bread, both slathered in peanut butter.

The god of thunder was curiously absent after Tony's announcement, making him wonder. He knew the god wouldn't be able to resist telling his beloved brother the news, not having expected restraint from him when he said it, but what would Loki's reaction be?

* * *

Months flew by, with Tony becoming more and more cranky, opening fire verbally on anyone who even twitched at the wrong time. For his sake, the team put up with it, slightly amused at times. He had JARVIS organize a roster for who had the most points going against them. Clint was always at the top of the list, ensuring the most random surprise attacks on him when Tony was bored.

By his 35 week check up with Bruce, Tony was feeling terrible. Bearing the burden, not so much physical as mental, had worn him down. Bruce took one look at him when he arrived to be examined and opened his mouth, then shook his head and checked Tony over before confirming his first thought.

"Bed rest. For the next few weeks, until you have the kid(it was still kid, with no names having been revealed yet), I want you to stay out of your lab. You can stay on this floor, no where else, you hear me?"

As Tony began to whine and protest, Bruce shook his head, already having made up his mind. And so, the next three weeks were filled with Tony leaving dishes, tablets and blankets all over the place, leaving the team to stare in disbelief at the chaos he left behind. The week before his 'due date', Bruce having no idea if it would be longer because of the baby's mixed heritage, Tony was asleep quite a lot, covered in blankets with the heat making his room a furnace.

When Steve walked in and exclaimed over it, Tony told him to leave it, or say goodbye to a finger, because Tony was freezing. Indeed, upon Steve putting a hand to his forehead, Tony was cool to the touch. Under as many blankets as he was, Steve called Bruce into the room and they both puzzled over it, finally leaving it to the baby and its heritage affecting Tony. Tony glared from under the small mound he had created for himself, made up of pillows and blankets, throwing whatever he had at hand when Steve made a comment about him 'nesting'.

The next day, Tony was hobbling to the kitchen when the dish in his hands slipped out and shattered on the floor, Tony falling to his knees and clutching his stomach almost immediately after.

"Tony?!"

The man in question cursed silently. It would be the archer who found him like this.

"Clint, go get Bruce. Now!" He gritted out.

Hearing footsteps race down the hallway, he rocked back and forth, not paying attention to the thunder booming.

"Tony!"

About to yell at whoever was calling him, Tony froze as he placed the voice.

"Thor?!"

The god strode over, face concerned. His boots crunched the glass, but he paid it no mind, his only question being, "What shall I do?".

"Let's get him to the medical bay," Bruce answered for Tony, arriving at a trot with Clint behind him.

The god of thunder nodded and lifted Tony up as easily as if he did it every day. Tony cursed, then shook with pain until they arrived at the medical bay, Bruce having had it installed after he knew Tony was actually pregnant, and not just sick. Thor lay him down as gently as possible on the bed Bruce motioned towards, but Tony still cringed as he was jostled.

Time sped up and slowed down at the same time for Tony, until he had one moment of clarity. Tugging Bruce down until he had only to crane his neck a little, Tony whispered into his ear, "Asfrid. I want her to be named Asfrid."

Tony slumped back, eyes fluttering. Bruce took his hand and squeezed it, eyes bright. "Hang in there Tony." He said hoarsely.

They had never handled a male pregnancy, and had no clue how the baby would be delivered, so Bruce had planned for a C-section. Not having known Tony was in labor until he scanned him, Bruce swore(garnering some very surprised expressions from the assassins hovering anxiously, Natasha having arrived at a run when she heard.) and got to work prepping him.

Tony's line of sight began narrowing as whatever Bruce had injected him with took ahold. He barely felt them cutting into his body, although he heard the cry and knew the babe was safe. After that he drifted, mind only barely aware as there was suddenly a boom and Thor's voice boomed out in welcome. Having an out of body experience was his assumption when he felt himself floating weightlessly, able to watch the proceedings as they occurred below him.

It was a shock to see Loki behind the medical bay doors, eyes shooting sparks in his fury at being held back by Thor and Natasha. Tony watched as he gestured wildly, until Bruce gave a cry as the machines Tony was connected to started beeping wildly. Natasha sprinted inside to hold the baby('_Asfrid__,' __Tony __thought __fondly__.) _while Bruce attempted to control the bleeding.

Tony found himself feeling slightly sick, if that was even possible in the corporeal form, at the sight of his own guts. Then his eyes went wide when there was a crack, and Loki appeared in the room at his side. As the god took in the situation with a glance, Tony fancied he saw a look of concern and heartbreak flash through the gods eyes. Loki pushed Bruce out of the way and started muttering words filled with magic.

Tony felt himself pulled back into his body, and screamed at the pain, where there was none before. There were sounds, whispers meant to soothe as a cool hand brushed the hair on his brow back. The pain dulled as magic stretched the air around him. Tony opened his eyes, barely able to hold them open as he was pulled into the grey world of unconsciousness once again. He had only enough time to see Loki looking at him with concern and perhaps love before he closed his eyes. He felt a whisper of a kiss brushed on his forehead as he faded into the mists of unawareness.

* * *

Loki started as Thor laid a hand on his shoulder, his eyes only for the pale wraith of a man lying before him. He was healed, but there had been a toll on his body before Loki arrived, and the man had paid a price.

"Brother... I'm afraid I didn't tell you all of the news." His lumbering giant of a brother said quietly. Loki's gaze snapped to him.

"What?" He said quietly, with an edge that made Clint and Natasha give him the evil eye with a hand on hidden weapons. Actually, they'd been giving him the evil eye all along, although he hadn't been sure why, aside from the obvious. This evil eye was one that was outraged and protective at the same time.

"There is... you..." Thor stumbled over his words. Loki remembered hearing a wail and his gaze shot to the assassins, who were seemingly guarding a basket. Confused, he shook his head and glared up at Thor.

"What happened while I was gone?" He hissed, the pieces of the puzzle hovering disconnected in his mind. He didn't like having a puzzle he couldn't solve staring him in the eyes as this one seemed to be doing.

Natasha, gaze wary, stepped forward. "You mean... you don't know?'

Loki's fists clenched. "Know. What." He spit out, Thor's hand a distraction on his shoulder.

Natasha shook her head in amazement, face slightly amused when she looked him in the eyes and said, "Tony was pregnant."

The god felt the air leave his lungs in a rush and staggered. Out of the millions of thoughts that flashed across his mind was a faint feeling of betrayal, and confusion. Betrayal that Tony would sleep with someone else, even if there had been no set rules in whatever they'd had, and confusion because- "I didn't know males of Midgard were able to get pregnant." He finally said coldly.

Everyone seemed to stare at him in amazement. Bruce's eyes were amused, even as he worked to clean up the mess that had been made. Tony's blood.. Loki felt sick at the sight and turned away. He had barely arrived in time, only able to see the doctor working over the man before he teleported into the room to blood and chaos. He hadn't been able to bear the thought of the mortal dying.

"Brother..." Even Thor looked slightly amused.

To everyone's shock and amazement, it was Clint who finally spoke up.

"They aren't. Not unless magic is involved." He said meaningfully.

Loki's world shook on its foundation as the puzzle came together for him.

"The child is... mine?" He asked quietly. Everyone nodded. The assassins finally parted as he strode over to the basket and peered inside. The baby girl chortled happily at him, green eyes flashing, with a patch of sable hair on her head. Words failing him for one of the few times in his life, the god picked up his daughter and drank in the sight of her.

"She is beautiful, brother." Thor's voice rumbled behind him, and he turned, smiling. Aware of the teams silent amazement at his expression, he replied with a quiet, "She is, isn't she?"

"I believe Tony wanted to name her Asfrid. He never knew it would be a girl, at least not officially, but he had a name picked out and told me before he passed out on the table." Bruce stepped forward and said quietly. Loki nodded in thanks and looked back at the child in his arms. She was perfect, face lax in sleep now.

"My beautiful, precious Asfrid..." He breathed into her skin, a tenseness he didn't realize had been present going slack in his body and mind. Settling her back into the basket gently, he covered her with a blanket and stared at her for a few more minutes, silence filling the room.

Turning back to face the team, he took in their expressions. The Captain had a small smile on his lips, with a slightly sick look whenever he caught sight of the bloody floor. Loki scowled and waved a hand, instantly cleaning it all up. Striding over to Tony, who lay pale but breathing, he turned to the doctor.

"I trust it will be alright if I take him to his bed?" There really wasn't so much a question as much as he was telling them what he was going to do without wanting to startle them. Barely waiting for a nod, he gathered the man up in his arms and teleported them to his room. Laying Tony down as gently as possible, he lifted an eyebrow at the small mountain of blankets and pillows. A whisper of magic ensured there was space for the mortal and himself as he crawled into bed beside Tony.

He frowned as he noticed the temperature. It was roasting in the room.

"What is this, an oven?" He hissed quietly to himself.

"I believe Mr. Stark has been feeling rather chilly as of late, Mr. Laufeyson." The voice coming from the ceiling made him twitch in surprise, before he remembered Tony saying something about it on one of his visits. Shaking his head in wonderment, he sighed and commanded it to lower the heat to a reasonable degree. Feeling immediate relief as it obliged, he sighed and closed his eyes, fuzzily telling himself to only sleep for a few minutes before he dozed off.

Hours later, he stretched and yawned before turning and gazing at the mortal beside him. Tony had more color to him, and was breathing better as he slept. Scanning him briefly with his magic, Loki nodded with satisfaction, allowing a few wisps of magic to heal Tony a bit more before slipping out of bed and going to see his daughter.

* * *

Tony grunted, half conscious as he rolled onto his side, body tensing to accommodate the weight of the pregnancy. When he felt no resistance, his eyes flew open and his hand clutched his stomach, almost panicking before remembering what had occurred. He frowned, sure he should be a lot more sore from surgery and blood loss than he was. Green eyes shooting sparks flashed into his mind and he slowly relaxed.

So Loki had finally arrived, eh? Wincing as he got out of bed, he wondered what had happened after he passed out, the events of the previous day blurred in his mind.

"Tony, you really shouldn't be getting up just yet." Steve's voice sounded at his door, slightly anxious as the soldier caught sight of him.

"Yeah, well, I never did listen to people who told me I couldn't do something," He said with a slight gasp as his side twinged.

Steve's face darkened with concern and he strode forward, helping Tony stand and then walk across the room to the bathroom.

"I've got it Steve dear, you don't need to follow me in." Tony grunted with a slight smile when Steve made to follow him into the bathroom.

Face slightly red, the soldier shook his head and waited while Tony took care of things. Tony just sighed and shook his head when he opened the door and found Steve still in the bedroom. Shuffling forward, Tony waved off his help, determined to make it out without help. He reached the door before gripping Steve's arm when the world twisted on him.

Steve silently helped him to the couch in the living room before going to the kitchen. There was a moment of silence, and then five faces peered out at him from the doorway. Amid the buzz of everyone asking if he was alright, should he be out of bed this soon(of course not) and how he was feeling, Tony was amazed to see Loki stride calmly out of the kitchen without anyone reacting or taking him down. Tony's world narrowed down to the man coming towards him and the child in his arms.

He didn't notice the silence as the god gently handed him his daughter, or realize that the expression on his face was incredibly sappy(as related by Clint later on, with Natasha kicking him for it), just that his daughter had green eyes, and a certain mischievous glint in them to match her father.

She cooed as he took her, kicking her legs wildly. "Hey there kid. Do you know who I am? Course you don't, but you'll get to know me really well for the next eighteen years."

Asfrid reached out and patted him on the nose, and he held her close, eyes closing to finally have her in his arms. Suddenly at a loss for words as he glanced at the god sitting beside him with a smile, he stared into Loki's eyes.

"Why'd you leave?" Was all he could blurt out.

An expression flashed across Loki's face, and then it was gone, remnants still lingering in his eyes. Tony blinked as they were suddenly sitting on his bed.

"Hey! I worked hard to get out there," he protested weakly.

Loki gave him a look that shut him up, then snapped his fingers and a crib appeared. He took Asfrid and lay her gently in it before turning back to Tony and contemplating him in silence. Tony raised an eyebrow and patted the bed beside him. The god silently sat back down before staring into the crib where their daughter was asleep as he started to talk.

"Whatever we had wasn't supposed to be anything other than a release," he started softly. "The second time around I told myself to stop coming back to you, but I couldn't. Your mind was a drug to me, and you kept asking all the right questions. You knew too much about how I felt, understood why I am the way I am when no one else seemed to."

He didn't acknowledge Tony when he whispered a soft "The way you were. You've changed." before he continued.

"By the time I realized it, I was too far gone. I was horrified, at myself and what I had done, and perhaps even slightly angered that perhaps you had done it on purpose. I never realized..." He trailed off with a soft look towards Asfrid before shaking his head.

"I didn't dare come back after that, not until Thor found me and asked me if I could help you for some reason he wouldn't give. I found I couldn't resist the urge to see you again, so I agreed. The journey took longer than I had expected, and my magic was depleted when we finally arrived, so Thor went ahead to see how you were doing. I was able to find a source of power to replenish myself when I felt Thor's call, so I teleported to find him, and found you dying instead."

Loki's form shuddered quietly as he remembered the blood. There had been so much of it, and Tony hadn't been far from Death's door when he arrived. He doubted the mortals would have been able to keep him alive.

There was a hand on his shoulder, and a voice murmuring in his ear. Tony's breath fanned his neck as he asked, "What is 'it'? This thing I did to you?"

A flush spread down Loki's neck. Tony looked at it curiously, and then grinned at him, unrepentant.

"I discovered that I had feelings for you." Loki said carefully, not looking at Tony. "I knew I cared, and I didn't want to care, so I left. I guess I didn't realize the extent of them until I saw you on the table with your blood all over the place." The last part was said softly, but Tony's smile grew bigger and bigger, even though Loki couldn't see it.

His voice and posture suddenly stiff, Loki stood up, still not looking at Tony. "I know I deserve no part in Asfrid's life, since I wasn't there for you in the last few months as you carried her, but I would like a chance to know her as she grows up. That is all I ask."

Tony stared up at the god in front of him, struggling not to laugh. "Tell me, why'd these feelings of... fondness never come to my attention? I should think I deserved to know of them, seemingly having inspired them." He asked carefully.

Loki turned to him with a frown. "I did not want you to look at me as you are now, with a mixture of pity and amusement as you tell me I was only a good lay, then watch you go off and take others to your bed."

Tony sighed and grunted as he stood up, catching a brief flash of concern in Loki's eyes before it was gone. Hand on his stomach in a habit he still hadn't gotten rid of, he reached out his other hand and grabbed Loki's shirt, tugging him down and smashing his mouth to the god's. He felt him freeze in shock before it suddenly developed into a battle for dominance, hands and tongues everywhere.

"Ugh, guys, really? Keep it G around the kid for now at least." Clint complained at the door. They jumped apart, both flushed and breathing slightly erratic. They hadn't even noticed the knock, or the door opening. They saw Steve and Natasha in the background, both with knowing expressions.

"Clint, do me a favor and get the _hell_ out of my room before I kill you." Tony said in a sugary tone. The archer's eyes widened at that, having heard it once or twice before while Tony was pregnant, before he closed the door softly with a smirk.

"Now," Tony said smoothly as he turned back to Loki. "Did that answer any questions you had, or shall I resume... answering them for you?"

The god smiled, pupils dilating before he answered. "Oh, I have many more questions that need to be answered. This might take a while."

"I have all the time in the world," Tony breathed as he tugged the god back onto the bed.

* * *

_Two __years __later__..._

Loki opened his eyes slowly, wondering what had woken him up. The sounds of someone being sick made its way to his ears and he was suddenly wide awake. He threw back the covers and ran to the bathroom door, pulling up short at the sight of Tony bent over the toilet before going to his side.

"Lover? What's wrong?" He questioned anxiously. Tony finished, rinsed his mouth out, glaring at him all the while, before he spit out the mouthwash and whirled on Loki.

"You son of a bitch! I thought you said it couldn't happen again!" Tony spat at him furiously. Loki stared at him, completely clueless.

Tony glared back at him, waiting for him to piece it together, heaving a sigh when he saw the god stare back at him blankly. He gave up as he remembered Loki hadn't been present when he first had the symptoms last time.

"I'm pregnant!" He hissed at the god. Loki's eyes widened and his hand flashed out to Tony's stomach, green magic glowing. Loki's eyes closed in concentration before they popped open, a big smile covering his face.

"So you are. I have news for you." He said, something glinting in the back of his eyes that instantly made Tony suspicious.

"What?" He huffed.

"Twins!" The god said gleefully.

The entire Tower heard the scream that followed.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, I appreciate any and all comments! Yes, that is all of it for now, my brain hasn't informed me of any sequels as of yet ;) I'm working on another FrostIron, just had to get this out of my head while I could. Took a couple hours, so now I'm off to procrastinate on school work a bit more before the big rush ^^; Hope to be posting the other FrostIron within the next few weeks! :D


	2. Thanks for reading! Preview inside

Hey there everyone! I just wanted to say I've been bowled over by the response to this story! Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited and are now following the story and myself! No, this is _**not a continuation of the Forbidden Fruit story**_, sorry to disappoint, but I hope to grab your interest with a new story I've been writing, even before I wrote _Partaking of the Forbidden Fruit_. I'm showing a preview of it, and hope to hear back about what you think of it before I post the first chapter.

Thanks again, cookies of your choice to everyone! ^.^

* * *

_Just a note before you start reading... for this little part, Loki and Tony have a established relationship. Timeline is iffy, but it's about two years after the events of the Avengers movie... nothing set in stone though..._

"JARVIS, where's Loki?" Tony Stark asked as he entered the elevator that would take him to his suite at the top of the Avengers Tower.

"Mr. Laufeyson is currently in the kitchen, sir. I'm sure he'll be interested to learn how you got to this state."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," Tony grimaced, holding his side. He probably had a broken rib or two, and the way his arm was swelling up... Tony sighed, coughing wetly and pressed the button that would take him to his lab. He had a medical kit in there. Hopefully he could patch himself up and get rid of the bloody clothes before Loki saw him. He hissed as he realized the blackness clouding his vision wasn't the lights dimming and fought to suppress it. Perhaps his injuries were worse than he thought. Leaning against the wall, he listened to the quiet hum of the elevator until it dinged, announcing its arrival to the level that his lab was on.

Staggering out, he squinted, the lights seeming extraordinarily bright. "JARVIS, tone the lights down dammit. Where's that bloody medical kit?" He muttered mostly to himself.

"The medical kit is in the back of the cupboard near the kitchenette, sir. I don't believe it is bloody... yet." JARVIS intoned without any sort of inflection towards what he obviously believed was a bad situation.

Tony half heartedly flipped off a camera, then sighed in relief and stumbled over to the counter, grateful he had thought to install the kitchenette. Really, it had been at Pepper's insistence, but he was grateful for it now nonetheless. Holding himself upright by pure strength of will, he considered what had to be done.

He winced, and gripped what was left of his shirt with his good hand, lifting it over his head. Stars clouded his vision at the pain the movement caused as he slid down against the cupboard, desperately grasping at threads of consciousness.

His vision was dimming, but he faintly registered Loki appearing in the lab and looking around before seeing him and giving a shout. Loki was suddenly at his side, grabbing his face and seemed to be saying something, but Tony wasn't able to hear him, hanging on to consciousness with a desperate grip that was slipping. The movement of Loki's lips and words finally made a connection somewhere in Tony's head as the room temperature dropped.

"Tell me who did this to you, and I swear I'll make them pay," Loki snarled as his glowing hands hovered over Tony's body, checking his injuries. When he looked up, his eyes were murderous with red appearing at the edges. That roused Tony a bit, enough that he swayed drunkenly and Loki had to grab him to stop him from face planting into the floor.

Tony grimaced, knowing it would be worse once he found out who had actually done him harm. He felt a dim sense of pride at having lived through it, but the state his body was in wasn't saying much.

"Loki, I'm fine, don't worry about it. I'll be fine in a week or two, you'll see." Tony tried to reassure the god, but all that came out was a drunken sounding mumble that left him coughing up blood. Loki gazed down at his lover, the cold abating and his eyes going back to their masked appearance, with worry hovering at the forefront of his mind, and anger being moved to the back.

"Lover, you're in no shape to talk, I don't want to hear anything about being fine or not worrying. For as much as you care, I've got to worry for both of us it seems. You've got three broken ribs, five cracked, one punctured lung, a nasty concussion that's probably wreaking havoc on your head, and a couple of nasty gashes that are going to bleed you dry in the next couple of minutes if leave them unattended. Now, you can either behave while I heal you, or spend a couple weeks in the hospital while I tear apart the sonuvabitch who did this to you." This last part was hissed, a chill emitting from him to go along with his words.

Loki, sharp as ever, didn't miss the way Tony cringed when he spoke the last part of his threat. He sighed and lowered himself down to the same level as the inventor, not wanting to move him and puncture his other lung.

"Alright, lay down - carefully! I'm not patching you back together if your carelessness gets you killed before I do anything about it. This isn't going to be easy on either of us."

Taking a deep breath and settling himself into a semi comfortable position, Loki reached for his magic and got ready to work. He had emotionally invested himself in this human. One who had cracked the ice around his heart and soothed the angry red wound in his mind that falling from the Bifrost had left behind. Anyone who harmed Tony was asking for a slow and painful death. Loki vowed to see that threat through as he saw the bruises and gashes that were littered profusely along the other man's body, from his face to his legs. Thankfully, he thought, nothing had damaged the arc reactor.

Loki sent himself out of his body and into a healing trance, applying his magic to all the injured areas, ensuring that infection wouldn't set in, and giving everything a head start on healing, as well as healing the broken ribs. The screams from the man beside him when he healed his ribs broke through his trance and he gritted his teeth, barely managing to hang on long enough to be sure that they healed properly before he let himself out of the healing and back to the real world. Tony was still beside him, and Loki breathed a quiet sigh of relief as he saw Tony draw in a slow and hesitant breath. He must have passed out, barely hanging on as he was when I found him, Loki mused.

Loki gathered the man up in his arms and teleported them to his bedroom, laying him down as gently as possible, but unable to avoid the whimpers of pain that escaped Tony, unconscious as he was. The spark of cold fury that had ignited within Loki when he found Stark only grew colder as his hands hovered over all the damage that had been done. Even as well into the healing stage as they now were, he could only progress their state forward a few weeks. With the extent of damage done, healing everything completely was too much. So Loki settled for finishing by making sure the flesh wounds were sealed and turning pink with the formation of new skin before releasing some of the tensions that had been building up. Sitting on the bed beside his lover of almost a year, his mind flashed back on the last few months. The rather twisted affair they had struck up after Loki returned from Asgard had healed the broken shell of a man that Tony had become, and given Loki someone who hadn't cared if Loki was a monster masquerading as a god. Stark had kept digging, picking away at the cracks and crevices until he had collapsed the facade Loki had kept up around others for countless years, and accepted, even fallen in love with who Loki really was.

Healing bone was always the most painful and the most draining. Exhausted, Loki slumped beside the now quiet mortal who had snared him. He had passed out from the agony, but there were tears still leaking from the corner of his eyes. Closing his eyes in pain at what he had done, even if it were necessary, Loki curled protectively around the prone body beside him and slept.

* * *

That's not all, but I'd like to hear what you guys think. Don't want to give much away, just that there's quite a story to bring them to this point :D _Pssst! Reviews, comments and critique are appreciated!_ I'll be posting the first chapter to this story soon, but hoped to see what people had to say about it before it went up. It is as of yet not officially titled, we'll get to that when I post it as a new story :) Enjoy your week!


End file.
